Fahranur, The First City
Description Fahranur, The First City is an explorable area in Istan. It is named for the ruins that make up most of it, which were once the capital of Elona. Today, it is overrun by undead and worse. To the south and east of the city itself stretch the Istani jungles. The city was destroyed during the Scarab Plague. Prior to its destruction, it was the original home of the Sunspears, and apparently home to the Primeval Kings as Kamadan was considered only a village at the time. Librarian Gahmir Lenon in the Halls of Chokhin mentions that The First City has some connection to the kings of Orr. There is a broken statue of Abaddon near the entrance to the Jokanur Diggings, which may be the one shown in the opening scene for Nightfall. Outposts & Cities * Jokanur Diggings (location) - Northeast * Blacktide Den (location) - Southeast NPCs *Collectors: **Jidun **Paljab *Others: **Bahltek **Guardsman Gafai Quests *Save the Reindeer Shrines, Blessings and Bounties *'South East': Sunspear Scout: Plant Hunt *'South Center': Sunspear Scout: Plant Hunt *'South West': Sunspear Scout: Plant Hunt *'East Center': Sunspear Scout: Insect Hunt *'North East': Sunspear Scout: Skale Hunt *'North Center': Sunspear Scout: Skale Hunt Inside the City proper *'South': Sunspear Scout: Skree Battle *'NorthEast': Sunspear Scout: Undead Hunt *'North West': Sunspear Scout: Undead Hunt Creatures Monsters *Corsairs ** 17 Arred's Crew (only during Defender's Choice) ** 10 Arred the Unready (only during Defender's Choice) ** 15 Arred's Crew (only during Defender's Choice) ** 15 Arred's Crew (only during Defender's Choice) ** 15 Arred's Crew (only during Defender's Choice) ** 14 Arred's Crew (only during Defender's Choice) ** 15 Arred's Crew (only during Defender's Choice) ** 16 Arred's Crew (only during Defender's Choice) *Djinn ** 15 (25) Water Djinn *Golem ** 12 Brrrl (only during How The Grentches Stole Wintersday) *Harpies and Griffons ** 12 (24) Skree Talon ** 8 (23) Skree Fledgeling ** 11 (24) Skree Hunter ** 8 (23) Skree Hatchling ** 14 (24) Skree Griffon ** 13 Skree Warbler *Insects ** 2 (22) Juvenile Bladed Termite ** 14 (25) Bladed Termite ** 2 (22) Stalking Nephila ** 15 (25) Stalking Nephila ** 8 (23) Grub Lance ** 8 (23) Preying Lance *Plants ** 1, 6, 10 (22,23) Fanged Iboga ** 1, 6, 10 (22,23) Stormseed Jacaranda *Skales ** 13 (22) Ridgeback Skale ** 13 (22) Skale Blighter ** 14 (22) Frigid Skale ** 15 (22) Skale Lasher *Undead ** 10 (24) Relentless Corpse ** 18 (25) Tomb Guardian (only during Misela, the Middle Child) ** 10 (24) Restless Dead ** 15 (25) Tomb Wraith (only during Misela, the Middle Child) *Yeti ** 12 (23?) Longhair Yeti (only during How The Grentches Stole Wintersday) Animals * 5 Warthog Bosses * 16 Ursula the White (Animal) (only during How The Grentches Stole Wintersday) * 16, 28 Gedoss Windcutter (Harpy) * 14, 28 Dread Lord Onrah (Undead) * 10, 27 Modoss Darkwind (Plant) * 17, 28 Haioss, Blessed Wind (Djinn) Notes * The Istani loading screen shows Fahranur. * It is good place for solo farm with a 105/55hp Monk using Shield of Judgment. Bounties The Sunspear bounties available in Fahranur and which shrines they are offered at are listed in the following table. In Normal Mode, they are only available to characters whose level and Sunspear rank are equal to or less than those noted in the table. All bounties are available to all characters in Hard Mode. Hard Mode *To vanquish this area, you must kill between ~196-217 foes. **The quests A Perplexing Plague and Defender's Choice will increase the number of foes. *Watch for patrol patterns of insect and skale groups outside the ruined city. Their paths often overlap with other groups. *You can bring a party of 8 by starting from Blacktide Den, allowing for an easier vanquish. *This area can be solo vanquished with a 55. *Consider taking skills that deal holy damage; the First City is filled with Undead. Category:Istan Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category: Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Skale Hunt Category:Offers Skree Battle Category:Offers Undead Hunt